With an s at the back
by marshmallow.dtk
Summary: 4am's really not a good time to wake up and find out that your pet bird has kids. Eventual 1896, expect fluffiness!
1. Wake up in the Morning feeling like HELL

_Hey guys:) I've been away from fanfiction for like what, half a year? I've missed the fandom so much!_

_Yeah so one day I was bored so I decided to randomly type something out out came this bunch of stuff. Hope it isn't too weird!_

_Cheers! Reborn does not belong to me, it belongs to Amano Akira:)_

* * *

One fresh morning,

Hibari woke up to the sound of chirping.

_Great._

He sighed, opened the window and threw a rock out of it.

But that didn't seem to do the trick. The bird was still chirping…or birds…in plural…

Whatever it was, it wasn't a good sound to hear at 4 in the morning. So Hibari stood up and frowned at Hibird, which happened to be sitting on his desk.

But its beak wasn't opened. Nor was any sound coming out from any opening of it.

_Okay. Damn weird._

He turned around with a flashlight (yes, he keeps millions of flashlights and spare batteries in his closet for times like _these_) and tried to find the source of the disturbing chirping noise.

_Sounds kind of catchy…_

_NOT._

The prefect continued to search, and it brought him back to his desk, where Hibird still sat. His eyes shot towards the little yellow bird before looking behind it.

And he found the source of the mysterious chirping.

And _then _he dropped his flashlight.

_THE HELL._

He slowly picked his flashlight up, quietly pointing the light towards what he had seen.

Believe it or not, there were three tiny yellow birds chirping like crazy while hopping around the area behind Hibird.

Two words.

_THE. HELL._

Hibari glared Hibird, who looked very guilty indeed.

_Is this your fault?_

Hibird just replied with another guilty look.

_SERIOUSLY?_

…

_NO REALLY, SERIOUSLY?_

The yellow bird chirped softly and gave a puppydog look (which would usually be impossible to make, but this is Hibird and with Hibird, _nothing is impossible_). Which probably meant a BIG FAT YES.

…_YOU…HAD KIDS?_

Two more words.

_OH __GREAT.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Haha and that's it! So this is the 1st chapter! Sorry it's short. 2nd one will come out soon! Hopefully in two hours or so...?_

_Love you guys. Praying my boredom-cum-inspiration streak will continue throughout June:)_


	2. Let's just take it easy

**Aaaand I'm back! Actually I have no idea where this story is going so I'll be sort of making this up as I go along. Reviews are warmly welcome:)**

**Once again, all this belongs to Amano Akira, whom we all thank for the great pairings she has provided us with. Enjoy.**

**Remember, we ended off where Hibari discovered the little birds on his table!**

* * *

_Okay. So there are little birds jumping on my desk._

At this point of time Hibari looked up at the ceiling and gave a very long, frustrated sigh. No, he couldn't bite them to death. Not at this ungodly hour.

So he thought to himself quietly.

_Hibird. Kids. Reproduction._

…

_HIBIRD?_

It was impossible for Hibird to have kids, because he was male…or WAS _SHE_?

Hibari stared blankly at the scene for a while before turning back to the window.

At this point, normal people would probably go _NOOOOOOO _but this is Hibari and he would never say or think that.

So instead he stood there in silence, thinking of what he needed to do next.

_How the hell-_

_No, who the hell-_

_Wait, why the hell-_

For a moment, he glanced back at the fluffy little birds on his table.

_OH GOD. TO HELL WITH THIS._

The prefect turned back and gave a huge glare to the tiny chicks on the desk.

Oh yes, he would settle this predicament calmly and (surprisingly) not-so-violently.

With that, he took a deep breath.

"Stay."

Hibird gave a reproachful chirp at the little ones behind hi-no wait-_her_, and they fell silent, knowing that when Hibari tells you to do something it's not just 'telling'.

It's an ORDER.

And with that, the head of the disciplinary committee took his jacket and headed out of the house for a walk to clear his head.

Along with his original fluffy yellow companion.

(That is NOT big bird.)

_At the same time somewhere in the town…_

A round, yellow bird perched on a rather rusty balcony railing chirped happily as it bounced around.

"A-ah…it's only four..."

A purplish-blue-headed female dragged her feet out to the little winged fellow's side, yawning loudly as she fumbled with the window latch to let fresh air in. She turned to the bird and gave it a reproachful glance.

"You woke me up again, Ciel..."

It gave her a guilty chirp, which made her smile slightly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nevermind, you." She patted him (the bird) gently as she sneaked to the door.

"There's nobody around now; let's go for a walk."

And Chrome Dokuro walked out of the doorway, the little bird following close behind her.

* * *

**No this fic doesn't make sense at all. Now I'm going to have to think about the next chapter for a bit.**

**Hope it was okay!**

**EDIT: ALSO, IS CHROME'S HAIR BLUE OR PURPLE? OR IS IT ALRIGHT TO LEAVE IT AS BLUE-PURPLE? REVIEW KAY:D LOVE YOU GUYS VERY MUCH!**_  
_


	3. Pineapple pudding pie

**YAY it's a longer chapter this time:D From this chapter onwards things take a toll for the rocky.**

**Anyway...thanks guys for reading and following this story! Stuff like that mean a LOT to me so really, thank you:)**

**Lastly. KHR belongs to Amano-sensei, WHO HAS PULLED ANOTHER BOMB ON US WITH KHR'S LATEST CHAPTER OMG**

**Yup. Love you guys.**

* * *

The air seemed unusually fresh in Namimori that very early morning. The prefect inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. He had to take it easy.

After all, just twenty minutes ago he'd realised Hibird was female. And had kids. _With another bird._

This was traumatizing in itself.

But now the problem was: If Hibird's the (wince) mother, who's the father?

And that made Hibari really frustrated.

So he continued walking to…well, walk it off. The fluffy yellow bird trailed closely behind, slightly worried about what her rather violent owner would do.

Ah well. Only time would tell.

A pause. Hibari fished out a handful of bird seeds from his pocket.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

The tiny canary landed gently on his shoulder, taking the seeds, grateful for the simple but kind act. After all, these gestures of affection were something few people would ever receive from this cruel, cold-blooded prefect.

Who happened to have a soft spot for cute little animals.

The streetlights flickered. _They need to get replaced_, he thought. If the lights failed to function at this time of the day it'd be as good as being blindfolded. Flipping out his post-it pad, he scribbled something on a sheet, tore it out and stuck it to the lamp post.

"FIX THIS OR I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH."

There. It was self-explanatory.

And with Hibird still on his right shoulder, he continued down the path.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a petite girl with blueish-purple hair and _her _fluffy yellow bird were standing under a large tree in Namimori Park, enjoying the peaceful place under the rather romantic dim lighting of lousy street lamps. Sure, it was cold and quiet, but she didn't feel chilled at all, for she had a tiny friend that stayed by her side to keep her warm inside. For once, a smile decorated her small face as she allowed Ciel to settle in her hair and sing a song.

The leaves on the tree rustled as a light breeze blew past.

Remembering how they had first met, she reached for the bird and stroked it lightly.

XXX

A little creature lay on the side of the road, alive but with no strength to help itself. It chirped weakly. Nobody could hear its cries for help but this one girl with an eyepatch, who immediately rushed to the bird, ignoring the two boys that were with her. Soothingly, she wrapped the bird in a strip of cloth, temporarily stemming the flow of blood. Taking both hands and gingerly lifting the hurt animal, she told her companions she'd be going to the veterinarian and rushed ahead.

A week later, the bird had gotten better and was able to hop around again, and Chrome wanted to name it. The three circled the little bird before Chrome piped up softly.

"I-I want to name it!"

"What? Stupid girl! You're keeping the bird?"

"Well…he has nowhere else to go…"

"It's a HE?"

"Ken, I think Chrome would appreciate it if you kept quiet for a while."

"Why you-"

"Cheep!" The little bird on the ground hopped onto the kneeling girl's leg and up to her shoulder.

"I…I'm still thinking…"

Suddenly, a voice spoke in her head. _Kufufu. A new companion?_

Her eyes widened. _Mukuro-sama!_

_I will help you with this dilemma. There are two choices for his name._

_The first is Pineapple-pudding-pie._

Chrome pondered over what she had just heard. _Um…Mukuro-sama…what is the second option?_

_Oh? The second option is Ciel. _

She stroked the bird softly. _Thank you, Mukuro-sama._

_Kufufu. My pleasure, Chrome._

Everybody knows what name she chose.

"Oi! Whaddya space out for, byan!"

"His name is Ciel…"

"WHAT!"

XXX

Ciel had stopped singing by now, and had begun nestling in the mist guardian's head. She giggled, and was glad she had found the little bird; it had brought her much needed happiness.

Suddenly he perked up. The canary had sensed something familiar nearby. He chirped to give his owner a warning that he was about to take flight and took off towards Namimori shopping district. Chrome jumped up in surprise.

"Ciel! W-wait!"

Taking her trident, she ran after her fluffy pet.

...

A few minutes later.

At the other end of the poorly-lit street, the girl had finally caught up with her bird.

"C-Ciel! Don't run away like that…you scared me!"

Then she looked ahead. It was another yellow fluffy bird. One that she recognised. Faintly. Sensing a murderous vibe ahead, she backed away, afraid of what was to come.

The two canaries circled each other as footsteps were heard and another person, barely visible, approached the scene.

"Chrome Dokuro."

She shrank back after hearing her name being called, grip tightening on her trident. The male who had spoken pointed at the bird with a blue strip of cloth tied around its right wing which was Ciel.

"Is that your canary?"

"Yes…"

_Tch._ He mentally groaned. This was something that really needed to be taken care of. He took another step forward.

Light from the streetlamp shone on the person's figure, and she suddenly knew who he was. "Y-You…"

The prefect frowned and got into his stance, tonfas in hand.

"For the lack of discipline enforced on your bird, I might just have to bite you to death."

* * *

She stared in a mix of confusion and fear. What had she done? What had Ciel done? Had they broken a rule?

"I d-don't understand…"

"_What_. Did you say?"

She looked at the birds, which had already returned to their respective owners' sides, and looked back at Hibari, who glared back at her, frustrated and…wait, was that eyelid twitching?

"Herbivore."

He charged.

Chrome stood in fear, at a loss of what to do. As she saw him approaching her for the blow, she covered her head and shut her eyes.

The blow never came.

Quivering, she opened her eyes, stumbling back after realising that his tonfa was just inches away from her face. It had stopped right in front of her fringe. Making her way up to his face, she found him staring at her.

"U-Um…Hibari-san…"

To her extreme surprise, he gave an inaudible sigh and kept his weapons in a flash, taking her wrist firmly, but not painfully. He shot her a glare.

"_You_ are going to handle this mess with me."

"Hibari-san-?"

And with that, he practically pulled her to his house, the two birds following behind.

XXX

At very same time, not so far away…

"HEY! WHERE'S CHROME-"

"You're noisy, Ken."

"YOU'RE NOISIER BYAN! GAH AND THAT BIRD IS GONE TOO-"

"…They went for a walk together."

The teen with a long scar stretched over his face stared at him like he had gone nuts.

"WHAT IF THEY GOT KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BYAN?"

Chikusa sighed. "That's because you're over-reacting at 4.30 in the _morning_, Ken, a time that _you_ cannot think straight."

"Why you-"

The spectacled teen stood up, glasses glinting in non-existent light². "That's it; I'm tying you to a chair."

* * *

If birds don't eat sunflower seeds, please tell me 'cause I really don't know what they eatXP Yup please tell me if I'm wrong so I can change it ASAP:) **EDIT: I'm changing it from sunflower seeds to just bird seeds:) Thanks Azureian!**

**²The power of manga/Japanese animation: Where characters' glasses can glint during a smart moment without the presence of light.**

**Haha the streetlamps played a really important role in this chapter!**

**Okay, thanks for reading! I don't know when I will put up the next chapter 'cos exams are coming soon for me...but I promise, I will not abandon this!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated^^ **


	4. Understanding

**HEY guys I am back with chapter 4! Somehow doesn't writing fanfic help work your brain? It makes me study more effectively for exams (somehow):D **

**Recently I've gotten 2 new ideas for one-shots from my classmate but I won't start on it until all my exams are over! Which will be in about three weeks?**

**Yup. KHR belongs to Amano-sensei, whom we all respect. **

**So...hope you enjoy! Also a BIG thanks to all those that have been reading and reviewing this fic! You guys are making me really happy:)

* * *

**

4.45am.

The door to Hibari's house slid open with a soft BAM and the man himself stepped in, followed by a rather stunned Chrome. Closing the door, he looked back to confirm her existence, turned and pulled her to his bedroom, where he would enclose the matter at hand to her.

While all this was happening, Chrome's thoughts swam in her head confusedly, taking in his house and the situation she was in. It finally dawned on her that he hadn't bitten her to death yet, something which she was surprised about yet grateful for; and as she stared around she realised another thing.

_Hibari-san lives alone…?_

She took in her surroundings bit by bit as he finally let go of her wrist, let the birds in and shut the door to his room.

_His house is so tidy…_

The house was a rather traditional one, complete with tatami mats and sliding doors. Everything was placed neat and with near-perfect symmetry, with a rather fitting colour combination for the walls, ceilings and furniture. His room was no different, albeit slightly more modern-looking with a bed rather than a futon, and a laptop sitting quietly at the corner of a wooden table that had a lamp as well as a neat pile of books on it. There seemed to be something behind it…

Speaking of tables.

The prefect smoothly pulled out two chairs from beside his table and turned to glare at her.

"Sit."

A shiver ran down her spine from his chilling glare. Gulping, she sat down, noticing that her legs were trembling slightly under the pressure of the prefect's rather murderous vibe. She put her hands on her knees to stop them as she stared at the raven-haired teen, who had sat down on the chair opposite her.

The two guardians faced each other in silence, staring at each other while sharing the awkward moment, as Chrome stared timidly at Hibari, who seemed to be brooding over something. She opened her mouth to speak when she was suddenly cut off by a series of soft chirps coming from the table to her left.

_M-More birds?_

Astonished, she glanced to her left, where she spotted the little chicks that were currently being cared for by Mother Hibird.

_H-Hibird's…children?_

"Chrome Dokuro."

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head swiftly, focusing back on the cloud guardian who had just spoken her name.

"I am going to explain this only once. I assume you are smart enough to understand so I will not need to repeat myself. Understood?"

"Yes…"

_Hn._ He pointed once again at her pet bird, which was at the table with Hibird and the chicks. "That is yours?"

She nodded. "It's a male?" Another nod.

"And it has been visiting places without your guidance?"

_About that… _She looked at Ciel. It certainly was true that he'd venture around by himself and even go missing once in a while, but he'd always return back to her without any harm…

"Oh, Ciel, what did you do?" She thought to herself in panic.

Hibari kept silent as Chrome contemplated the situation before her.

Her eye (one eye; remember the eyepatch?) widened.

_Oh my-_

"Hibari-san-"

Inside her head, she was thinking of it.

_Adultery adultery adultery..._

"I suppose you were capable of piecing everything together, then?" He folded his arms.

"Yes! Yes..."

Calming down, she pushed the words out of her head, taking in the situation fully.

"But t-this is…"

He raised an eyebrow. "This is?"

She looked him, hands cupping her mouth. "This is incredible…"

_Really...it is..._

In her eyes, the three baby canaries were little miracles created by Ciel and Hibird the miracle-makers._

* * *

_

But then, realizing what she had just uttered, she gasped and bowed to Hibari in a frenzied rush. "B-But! I am so sorry for the trouble we have caused, Hibari-san! I-I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize yet. Look up."

Slightly embarrassed, she did as she was told and locked her hands together. "O-Okay..."

Hibird flew onto the prefect's lap and chirped coyly, causing him to pet her gently with his right hand. His face expression softened for a moment, but then hardened again as he turned to face Chrome.

"While getting a student pregnant is against the rules, this is not." He glanced at the tiny yellow crowd on his table.

"Still…"

He had to forgive the little ones.

But they'd have to be disciplined well or they could make mistakes like their parents.

He sighed and extended a hand towards the baby canaries, watching as they curiously hopped towards his hand before deciding that he was no enemy. Coming closer, they got to his fingers, where he stroked them on their backs lightly, making them warm up to him.

"H-Hibari-san…"

He tilted his head slightly to acknowledge her. "Speak."

Twirling her fingers into her skirt in nervousness, she asked, "Hibari-san isn't going to…punish them?"

_Or even threaten them?_

Her words had truly caught his attention. Turning his body back to face her fully, he paused. What could he say? That he didn't really feel like biting them to death? That he had already warmed up to them within that one hour since he had been informed of their existence? That inside…he actually just might care?

His eyes stayed emotionless as he contemplated her question.

"I will not."

Chrome stared at him, her gaze filled with an astonished yet curious expression, as though expecting further elaboration on his answer. He cleared his throat.

"There is no point in punishing them now. They shall be disciplined as they grow."

And as he had said all that, his fingers had continued to play with the three little ones, which, by that time, had gotten quite familiar with the prefect. One bird poked its head into his sleeve, rubbing its body against his skin, causing him to react only with a tiny hand movement and the very slightest hint of a smile.

The blueish-purple-haired female was rather stunned. After all that had happened this eventful morning, this was the most surprising. She hadn't known that his weakness for small, cute animals had existed, but she was actually relieved that she had seen this side of him, and was grateful that she hadn't gotten into trouble on his bad side yet. Looking at the tiny canaries, she wished she could pet them too...Mustering up her courage, her head bounced up, hair bobbing with it, and spoke timidly, but still bolder than before.

"Um! Hibari-san!"

_What now?_ He shot her a cold glare. She gulped.

"P-Please! May I pet the baby canaries too? "

_Hn. _The male seemed to take her question into consideration.

"…They are your responsibility too, because of him-" he shot a look at Ciel, "-and her…" Taking a look at Hibird, he frowned for a moment. But after a while the frown faded and was replaced by his usual expressionless features, but this time with a gentle touch.

_Forgiven, Hibird._

Hibird twittered happily and flew onto his head, nesting there.

He then turned to the other bird with a hardened but (somehow) non-menacing expression.

_Abandon your family and I'll bite you to death. _

Ciel chirped softly in response as the digital clock perched on his desk struck 5.

Gently, Hibari used his hands to gather the three little delicate fluffballs into his palms before leaning forward and passing them to Chrome very slowly. His hands wavered over hers just for a moment, and he allowed the birds to settle on her palms, narrowing his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Don't you drop any of them or I'll bite _you_ to death."

She nodded and blushed, quite baffled at his entrustment of the baby birds to her. Not that she was upset or anything; in fact, she was quietly pleased that she had gotten approval from him-not just anyone, but _the _Hibari Kyouya- to hold the birds that were now settled comfortably in her lap. She nuzzled them with her fingers affectionately while looking at Hibari out of the corner of her eye. For once, there was a peaceful aura about him…

And she didn't mind that at all.

* * *

Just then, her cell phone vibrated. She and the tiny canaries were momentarily shocked by the mild tremor from her skirt pocket, and the prefect shot an irritated glance towards the source of the disturbance. Chrome took the phone out at once, looking at Hibari nervously, silently asking permission to answer the call. He didn't reply, which probably meant a yes.

Quickly, she answered the call. "Ken? Chikusa?"

"WHERE ARE YOU STUPID GIRL? SERIOUSLY, LEAVE A POST-IT OR SOMETHING BEFORE YOU WANDER OFF ALONE; WE WERE WOR – DAMN YOU; GIMME BACK THE PHONE-"

A scuffling sound was heard, and another person spoke. "Chrome, ignore Ken as he drives himself to the verge of insanity on the couch I tied him to."

_Tied to a couch? Ken! _She sighed to herself. "I'm alright, Chikusa."

"Just to check that you're alive."

"O-Okay…thank you."

The phone clicked and he hung up, leaving her to keep her phone immediately while watching Hibari apprehensively. He had kept silent for the whole period of time. As soon as her phone was safely in her pocket she bowed her head as low as she could and apologized. "I-I'm really sorry for that, Hibari-san! A-As well as-" She paused. "As well as for the trouble Ciel and I caused for Hibari-san…"

"I already said. DON'T apologize."

At that, she quickly shut her mouth, afraid she had angered the cloud guardian. But he hadn't gotten his tonfas out or anything; instead, he sat coolly in his chair, eyeing the baby birds in her lap, making sure they didn't fall from it.

"They aren't trouble."

_Not any longer, anyway. _He might have gotten freaked over their sudden appearance in the morning but he had gotten over it. They were herbivores but different from the rest that went to his school.

Besides, if he did anything to them Hibird would...

_Flop over and die._

That was something he could not allow to happen in his house.

He leaned closer to gather one of the little canaries into his hands. Hands around the bird, his eyebrows furrowed and he stood up slowly with Hibird on his left shoulder and the tinier bird on his right.

"Chrome."

She sprung up from her seat as her name was called, picking up the two birds on her lap. "Y-Yes?"

He turned to take hold of her free hand, pulling her towards the door, causing a pink blush to creep up her cheek.

_His hand is… warm…_

"Follow me."

"…To where…"

Glancing back at the rather confused Chrome, he gestured towards the little chicks before sliding open his bedroom door.

"I will have to teach you how to be responsible."

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW KILL ME NOW. THIS PROBABLY ISN'T UP TO STANDARD AT ALL! AND ALL THE OOC MOMENTS AAAH. I am so sorry if this sucked!**

**EDIT: Also, I know Chrome has one eye covered, but I can't really say "In her eye" instead of "In her eyes" 'cos...well...yeah...  
**

**Well. I plan on letting there be more chapters, because I actually thought of a possible ending but I kind of want their relationship to grow…Also, I wouldn't mind editing this chapter to make it better for you guys, because currently I feel this could be improved loads! So please review! **

**Thanks again for reading till this far; I hope you'll continue to follow this until the end! And all the reviews mean a lot to me; really, reading one just makes my day:D**

**Love you guys! I just had my geography this week, and so I'm studying hard for math now! I really suck at math so I probably will not update until my math exam is over.**

**Big hug!**

_**KHR chapter 296 was expected, but OOOHHH THE DRAMA!**_


	5. Conclusion

**IT'S the last chapter!**

**I've decided to end it here because I think it's best if it didn't drag too much. So, chapter five will be longer, with more than 1.6k words:D Hope it's satisfactory!**

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews btw! You guys have really made me happy! Please continue giving feedback and also, if you have time, please check out my other KHR fics! I'm going to start on a new one while I finish the 10-chapter fic I'm working on now! Well, I'm still writing chapter 3 for that…**

**Alright! I'll do my best!**

**Lastly, KHR belongs to Amano-sensei. Enjoy this last chapter:D**

* * *

The door slid open, quietly this time, and Hibari stepped in first, followed by Chrome, with two baby chicks being held in her left hand and her right hand being held by another.

The light switch was flicked up by a long, pale finger, and the lights flickered on. Chrome winced as the bright lights shone into her face, her eye widening slowly as the lighting was gradually dimmed.

"This is…a kitchen?"

Blinking, she looked around. Although rather small, the place was clean and tidy, just like virtually everything in the house. A large Tupperware container filled with bird feed stood in the middle of the kitchen tabletop some distance away from the stove and sink, above which revealed three different-sized cabinets, below which held multiple drawers, and two tall stools were placed next to where there was empty space on the tabletop, all of which were traditionally themed.

_Wow… So this is Hibari-san's somewhat OCD nature?_

And she stood there, preoccupied with her thoughts, Hibari pulled her to the sink. Using his free hand, he took the birds from her left palm, put them down with Hibird and Ciel (comfortably seated on a small, neat pile of kitchen towels), and frowned at her.

"Wash your hands."

_E-Eh? My hands aren't that dirty! _She looked down at them, trying to remember the last time she had washed her hands properly…well, it was true that they weren't very clean. Not daring to disobey him, she ran the water and scrubbed her fingers for a good ten seconds before presenting them to the prefect.

But it seemed that he wasn't very content with her washing. Letting out an inaudible sigh, he took both her hands into his before switching the tap on again, moving her hands under the tap where the flow of water reached. He then reached for the soap.

"Wash them _properly._"

"A-ah, Hibari-san-"A tinge of pink spread across her face as his fingers ran through hers, all soapy and slippery, and strangely pale…and smooth...and… She shook her head. Why did she have to notice the quick, soft touch and surprisingly gentle movements of his fingers so much! She chided herself for not much extreme attention towards the actual OCD-washing-hands process.

Not that anyone minded.

After deeming them acceptable, Hibari let go of her hands, picked up a kitchen towel and dried his arms before tossing it towards her, where it landed squarely in her outstretched palms. Still pink in the face the purple-haired girl hastily made use of the towel and timidly handed it back to him, who hung it back on the built-in rack next to the sink.

And he spoke.

"Chrome."

Startled, she put her restless fingers behind her back in a flurry and looked up. "…Yes?"

"Have you ever owned a pet?"

_A-a question for me? _ She put a finger to her cheek, tapping. "There's Ciel…but…"

Hibari shook his head. _I meant OTHER than him. _Well, her response probably meant a big fat NO so he carried on anyway.

"What have you been feeding Ciel?" His eyes shot towards the two larger fluffy birds, eyeing the bird in question.

Chrome paused, fidgeting with her fingers hesitantly. "I-I crumbled chocolate biscuits…"

_Oh NOOOO you didn't. _At this reply, he could not help but sigh inwardly in exasperation. Something had to be done about that_. _He swiftly pulled out the two stools and the large container of feed over at his right and placed it in between them, sitting her down firmly and then taking a seat.

"This," he pointed out, "is BIRD FEED."

Taking the three baby birds into his palms, he brought them over to his lap.

"It's better than biscuits."

Taking a handful of bird feed small enough for the canaries to swallow, heHowHow in the lifted them calmly onto the surface of the tabletop and scattered the feed, while she sat there quietly, staring. To her surprise, he stared back at her, indicating the container. "Do it."

"O-oh…" She reached into the Tupperware and took out a handful. _Do I just feed them like this? _She asked silently. Met with an expressionless stare and a nod of slight approval, the girl tipped her hand shyly, letting the contents roll onto the surface tenderly, secretly smiling as she saw the cute little birds hop over and show interest in her and the feed. If it were a normal school girl (like let's say, Haru) she would have squealed over in excitement, but Chrome was quiet and sensible, so she kept that excitement to herself.

Hibari glanced at the clock. Subconsciously, he muttered, "5.20…" Sighing audibly this time, he closed the container after all 5 birds were full and kept it to the side, standing up and walking to the window. It was still dark, and it seemed a storm was brewing…

Lightning struck, and Chrome quivered slightly. Rain began falling as the pitter-patter of drops hitting the roof was heard amidst the peaceful silence held in the house. It grew heavy in just a matter of minutes, and in almost no time, the lights flickered off, causing her to jump and almost squeal in shock.

_Great. Power outage. _The prefect tch-ed. The street lights directly outside were working just fine; why the hell did his house have to suffer a blackout? _Pshh. _He'd bite the committee in charge of lighting to death later. Turning around, he walked back to the drawers

"There's a box of candles and a lighter in the second drawer."

Hurriedly, Chrome opened the drawer and took out the box and the lighter, handing them over to him. Watching him light the candle, she felt guilty about staying at his house for so long. She should leave because this wasn't her house…she shouldn't be an intruder…

Yet, in her heart, something told her to stay. Inside, she didn't really want to leave. It was comfortable and strangely warm in the house, although the person the house belonged to was colder than almost everyone else she knew.

A flame was lit, and the candle stood in the middle of the tabletop, burning brightly. She caught a glimpse of him gathering the three baby birds onto a kitchen towel, and a thought suddenly came to her.

"H-Hibari-san!"

He turned his head to face her as he sat down. She fiddled with the edge of her skirt as she always did when she was nervous and took a breath.

"…Do you hate me?"

Amidst the dark, he spoke. "No."

_Eh? _With only two candles as a light source, she could barely make out his expression.

"You are interesting."

_M-Me?_ "Interesting…?" She asked.

"Hn."

She stared confusedly in his direction. Coming from Hibari…was that a compliment?

"Then do you hate me?"

Her eye widened. He was being honest, so she would be too. Gulping, she looked down.

"A-Actually, I think that Hibari-san is actually a nice person…just not to anyone else…" She blushed. To be honest, she had liked this gentle side of his, much compared to all that biting to death and bloody violence that everyone else saw.

Hibari was rather taken aback at her words, but he didn't show it. Cocking his head, he couldn't help but say, "You think so?"

"…Yes…" She nodded her head timidly.

For a moment, the room observed total silence.

"…You're the first to say that."

It was true…no normal Namimori resident in their right minds would think that Hibari even had the slightest bit of niceness in him. Ah well. There was a price to be paid for maintaining discipline, and he would gladly pay that price for the sake of his beloved town.

"And I wanted to say thank you, Hibari-san! For being…nice to me…"

_Ah! I said it out loud! _Chrome turned an even darker shade of pink as she looked out of the window, thunder echoing in her head as she felt her body turn hot. She was so glad it was dark.

But, once again, it was true; not many people were nice to her, and she was grateful that the usually extremely vicious Hibari-san had shown her kindness in ways she just couldn't explain.

What truly made her blush was his reply.

"Thank _you_."

A fierce lightning bolt struck near the house, illuminating the whole room for a split second. Chrome reddened further and stood up. "Hibari-san! I-I-"

She was cut off as he placed his lips squarely on hers.

And they locked.

Although shocked, she couldn't make herself pull back.

She didn't want to. The touch of his lips felt strangely good.

The spell of silence lasted for a good amount of time before being broken as he lifted his mouth from hers. Stuttering, the now very-red Chrome gasped, "H-Hibari-san-"

He put his index finger to her lips, shushing her.

His lips formed a very small, but genuine, smile.

"You don't need to say anything."

And she understood, and she smiled too.

For that kiss had answered everything.

* * *

**And that was it! I had several mental blocks over the week but it turned out alright:) **

**So! Tell me what you think! Reviews are extremely welcomed:D Hope it was fine! **

**Sorry I totally left the birds out in the whole thing! And that's why I'll be sure to add an OMAKE chapter when I have time so stay tuned kay:D**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of bringing the Vongola and Kokuyo gang into the picture for my Omake chapter.  
**

**LOVE you guys to bits!**


	6. Hibaka

**Hi guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! Truly been busy with projects and slowed by lack of inspirationT.T Anyway, as promised, although I said I'd end it the last chapter, I felt sad that it was so short. So here's an extra that's not really an omake. Ah well. Will do.**

**So. In this extra chapter, Hibari is soft, Chrome is bolder, and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are clueless.  
**

**Amano-sensei owns all characters but my four darling yellow fluffballs, three of which will be getting names in this chapter:) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER.

It was a beautiful school holiday that preceded a more beautiful weekend. Tsuna sighed happily, stretching as he got out of bed. Having no school on a Friday felt wonderful. Taking everything to his stride, the brown-haired teen got ready and put his shoes on to enjoy a walk to the bakery.

And as he got out of his house humming, the wind blew gently and the tree branches swayed, hitting him in the face.

_OUCH! _Falling over, he clutched his nose in pain. At least it wasn't bleeding…he scrambled up, nursing the slowly-developing bruise.

Great way to start the day, no?

Shaking his head, Tsuna looked around. Perhaps he'd go over to Yamamoto's for some sushi first…

It was then he heard something very familiar.

_Na-NAMIMORI SCHOOL SONG? _He shrieked, clamping his hand over his mouth before running back into his front yard and hiding behind the hedge. There was only one person out there that would ever put the school song as their ring tone, and that particular person was someone he didn't really fancy bumping into at the moment.

A pause, and the person picked up the phone. "Hello."

_Eek! _Tsuna gasped as he huddled up against the wall, not daring to breathe. It was Hibari all right!

"Yes. No…what?"

The brown-haired teen suppressed the desire to scream as he spotted a trail of large ants in the grass that was headed towards him. His ears perked up as he heard the prefect reply, "Now?" before realizing what he was doing.

Eavesdropping.

Oh god no, if Hibari ever found out he was listening to the conversation he'd diieeee…

Still, Tsuna had no choice. Might as well sit in and listen…and ignore that scary-looking bee that was flying around. And those ants crawling towards him and _OHMYGOD WHY IS THERE A BEEHIVE OUTSIDE MY ROOM? Mom! Call the exterminator or something sometime!_

As he struggled to stay calm, he heard more of the phone conversation. "It's okay…fine. I give you permission."

And Tsuna almost gasped aloud when he heard him…laugh. Rather kindly.

Wait, this was Hibari, right.

"Yes…you know where I live." _What? Who knows where Hibari-san lives? _Even he, the tenth Vongola boss-to-be didn't know where his guardian lived…

"Fine. Be careful. Don't get lost or I'll-"

_Bite you to death? I'm surely going to be bitten do death if he finds out I'm listening to all this! _Tsuna grabbed his head as Hibari suddenly stopped talking. He heard a sigh and looked up, only to find the head of the disciplinary committee staring down at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_HIIIEEEE! _"Y-Yes? Hibari-san?" He squeaked, trembling under his usual glare.

The prefect raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna jumped up. "I-I'm sorry! I have to go now! PLEASE D-DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" With that, he ran off to Yamamoto's leaving behind a rather amused Hibari.

"Interesting…" He picked his phone back up. "Still there?"

"_Yes…wasn't that…"_

"Hn. Yes, it was." He nodded grimly.

"_Did you…do anything to him?_"

He smiled to himself. "Nothing at all. I'm giving you two hours."

"_Okay, cloud-man."_

"Don't call me that."

The girl over the phone giggled quietly, and he could tell that she had blushed. "_I'm sorry, Hibari-san...it's just kind of…cute_."

"Chrome. You call me that one more time and I'll bite you to death."

"_O-okay…Sorry."_

"Told you not to say that too."

XXX

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna skidded to a halt as he reached his friend's house. "Am I bothering you?"

The baseballer looked up and grinned at seeing him. "Yo, Tsuna!" Not at all! Wiping his hands with a towel, the tall kid stepped out from the sushi counter. "So…what brings you here today?"

"Uhh…actually, I was bored and so I'm on my way to the bakery…oh!" His eyes widened. "Do you know where Hibari-san lives?"

He laughed. "Of course not!"

The brown-haired teen smiled slightly. Perhaps he'd put the matter to the back of his head for now.

"Could I have some sushi?"

XXX

Hibari sighed as he looked at the purple-haired female standing outside his house, holding a little yellow bird in her hands while another larger one flew about, chirping merrily. "You skipped breakfast, right?"

"I-I-" She was cut off by a hand to her wrist as he pulled her into the house and shut the door. "Not really…"

"So you did." He turned and dragged her to the kitchen, making her sit down on a stool as he opened his cabinet and took out…bread and jam.

Chrome stared. Hibari shrugged and took out a bread knife.

"Just _eat_."

Okay, lame, but it couldn't be helped. No matter how herbivorous the food was, one could not deny that _breakfast was the most important meal of the whole damn day (because Hibari said so, and you don't deny the Almighty's words)_, and he was sure to enforce it.

While she slowly ate her sandwich, he allowed the smaller bird that had been in her hands to hop onto his shoulder to join two others. Hibird and Ciel had positioned themselves on a kitchen railing.

"…So."

He turned to look at her, and she turned pink as she finished her last bite. "Y-Yes…um. I thought that we should name them…since…they don't have names…so…yes." She ended rather lamely, twiddling her thumbs nervously while giving him a hopeful glance.

Which he returned with a "hn" and a tilt of the head. Silence filled the room for a minute before he let the three birds on his shoulder hop onto the table top. Taking out a small Tupperware filled with birdseed, he scattered some neatly in a pile near them. Smiling very slightly, he ran a finger through the small birds' feathers before answering her.

"And what would you suggest?"

_Oh! That means yes! I think. _She smiled and brought out a notebook. "I made a list, because I…sort of got excited about naming them."

Hibari mentally sighed. "Go on."

"Well…there are three of them, and since two are males and one is female, I actually have two lists…" She flipped to a page and began reading. "Hinabird?"

"No."

"Hinamon? Hinaba?"

"…No."

"Okay…Hinana?"

"…"

"Hibanana?"

"Chrome, skip a page."

TEN MINUTES LATER.

The two people sat in the kitchen as one stared at the rather long list of names the other was holding. The female played with the hem of her skirt nervously, as she always did when she was waiting for approval. The prefect scrolled down to the last word on the list.

"Last one…Hibaka."

Looking up, he glanced at her.

"It doesn't have to start with a 'Hi', you know."

_O-Oh really? _She looked down, slightly pink in the face. "Sorry!"

He shook his head. "I already said; you don't need to apologize."

Silence filled the room for a minute as Chrome fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, thinking.

"Then…can I just list…cute names?"

Softly, he sighed and patted her head.

"I don't mind."

He leaned forward, turning to a new page in the notebook and pulling out a pen from his pocket. "Go on. Make me laugh."

She blushed, and couldn't help but smile to herself. "Make you laugh?"

With that, she shyly took the pen from his hand.

"_Hibaka_. Don't bite me to death."

And she began writing.

XXX

A WEEK LATER.

Tsuna gulped as he knocked on the battered door rather nervously.. "Um…Chrome…are you there? We brought you a bento…"

He got even more nervous when nobody replied.

"Hello?" He squeaked. "Um…are you guys there?"

"Tenth! Shall I blow the door open?" The silver-haired bomber looked as though he was itching to grab his dynamite and flick them at the potential target.

His eyes widened. "N-no, Gokudera-kun! That's not such a good idea-"

"You again?"

"HIIIEEEEE!" He jumped and turned back to the door, which had been opened by a certain scary guy with glasses and deadly yo-yos. "S-So you guys were in there all along then!"

"Ken is out. Chrome is over there."

_You totally ignored me! _Tsuna gaped at him. "O-Okay…" Cautiously, he stepped into the room, followed by Gokudera, who glared threateningly at the lanky, bespectacled teen at the door, then turned to find himself faced with a…yellow bird.

"The HELL!" He backed away, only to meet another chirping bird.

"TENTH! Watch out for the dangerous birds!" (A/N: But all they did was to fly around you…)

"It's okay! They're not dangerous…" At hearing a voice from behind him, Tsuna jumped for a second time before heaving a sigh of relief. It was his mist guardian.

"Chrome! Are you alright?"

The purple-haired female nodded. "I'm okay, Boss."

He smiled. "We brought a bento for you! Take care, okay? Speaking of which-" He glanced around and noticed one bird flying around and three smaller ones in her hands. "Where did these birds come from?"

She blushed. "W-Well…that…I can't say!"

_Ehh?_ The brown-haired teen looked at her curiously. "So what are their names?"

She paused and glanced around.

"The biggest one is…Ciel…"

And she smiled.

"And the smaller ones are Cheese, Pudding and Butter."

So they sucked at naming birds.

* * *

**And...the end! Thanks for reading til the end; it means so much to me! **

**Now, review and I'll reward you with a HCCPB cookie! Which stands for the names of the canary family of five but sounds like some new disease...but really, LOVE YOU ALL for being such nice people and reading and adding to faves and reviewing! **

**Anyway, now that I'm sort of done with this story (sniff) I actually have a lot of ideas for my next fic! Yes; in fact, I have ideas for 2 main stories I've planned out and started on already!  
**

**One has OC enemies and one OC ally, and the other has no OCs and happens in an AU where everyone's related to each other differently.**

**One has some of my concepts of Hibari's past, and the other has Tsuna and Enma fighting a bad luck curse (which, by the way, I've developed more that the other idea).**

**Both are confusing, thus they can't be written at the same timeXP So...please give me your honest ideas about what you would like me to work on now! I also have a few long oneshots stored from last year that never got published 'cos they're still in foolscap form...so tell me what you wanna see come out next! Any ideas you wanna suggest? I appreciate all your awesome comments and ideas!  
**

**I actually have another ongoing fic called 'Honey, I have Kids' but I haven't been able to get inspiration for it at all...help**

**Lastly, BIG BEAR HUG FOR YOU ALL 'CAUSE I'M FEELING HAPPY:)**


End file.
